The purpose of this investigation is to develop an accurate, sensitive technique for measuring the development and progression of glaucomatous damage to the optic nerve head. Using computer-assisted digital image processing methods, stereophotogrammetric measurements of the optic cup will be obtained in normal, ocular hypertensive and glaucomatous eyes. Concurrent approaches to both clinical and image processing aspects of this problem will be conducted. From a clinical perspective, the goal of this work is to develop an objective, quantitative technique for evaluating glaucomatous optic cupping. Manual photogrammetric procedures are too costly and time-consuming, and exhibit greater variability than is needed to develop a practical technique for large-scale, standardized optic disc evaluation at a nominal cost. Therefore, in this study, digital image processing of disc photographs will be performed in selected patient populations with glaucoma or ocular hypertension. A multivariate statistical analysis of geometric measurements of the optic cup will be conducted to determine an optimal procedure for differentiating between normal and glaucomatous eyes on the basis of optic cup characteristics alone. Normal, ocular-hypertensive and glaucoma patients will be followed for a period of five years with stereophotogrammetry of optic disc photographs and extensive static perimetry to define the serial progression of glaucomatous optic cupping, and to correlate changes in the optic cup with the progression of glaucomatous visual field loss. Preliminary determinations of the efficacy of digital photogrammetry in evaluating other ocular disorders (e.g., papilledema) will also be conducted. The image analysis portion of this work will consist of the development of computer software algorithms for deriving photogrammetric measurements, evaluation of the variability and errors associated with various aspects of the procedure, and specification of optimal photogrammetric and photographic parameters for optic cup measurements in clinical populations.